The CHIPTS mission aims to leverage world class science to combat HIV globally, in partnership with communities impacted by the pandemic. We prioritize our research efforts on HIV identification, prevention, and treatment services. To achieve our mission, we collaborate with world-renowned investigators from UCLA, Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (Drew), RAND Corporation (RAND), Friends Research Institute (Friends) and other research and community partners in the U.S. and abroad. The complex challenges of a different world demand a refining of the focus of CHIPTS. To respond to these emerging scientific issues, we will: 1) broaden our agenda to include a domestic and an international research agenda;2) systematically study pioneering intervention strategies, especially those that integrate emerging biomedical technologies, novel delivery vehicles and direct consumer involvement to adapt and adopt effective programs;and 3) determine the benefits and costs of policies aimed at reducing HIV at individual, family, community, national, and international levels. CHIPTS agenda will be implemented through six cores: Administrative, Development, Methods, Policy, Intervention and International. Two of our previous six Cores will change. We will establish an International Core, in this competing continuation application, to provide a mechanism whereby CHIPTS scientists can link our domestic and international projects for their mutual benefit. The expertise of the former Treatment Services Core will become part of the Intervention Core. Over the next five years, the CHIPTS Intervention Core will increase the reach of behavioral interventions for high-risk groups and build upon existing behavioral and biomedical collaborator efforts to develop and evaluate new biomedical approaches to prevention. The mission of CHIPTS is advanced through specific science, networking and capacity building goals and key scientific themes. As a Center, CHIPTS hopes to leverage human capital and financial support to make a significant impact by bringing insights from behavioral science to the implementation of biomedical technologies for HIV prevention, to adapt and adopt efficacious interventions and to apply digital technology to HIV prevention efforts. CHIPTS is both a source and summit of resources for our local and international partners and makes a critical and sustainable impact in HIV identification, prevention and treatment studies.